


You and Me Could Write a Bad Romance

by TwistedLyssa



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent from 6x21, Explicit Consent, F/M, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Truth or Dare, Truth or strip, implied sex, light cursing, no betas, welp, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedLyssa/pseuds/TwistedLyssa
Summary: After their break-up, Thirteen and Foreman get on surprisingly well, both as colleagues and friends. One day, the hospital goes into a lock down because of a broken vial of an unknown virus, and they're locked in the differential room. Alone.





	You and Me Could Write a Bad Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Just coming by to remember everyone that English is not my first language and this work doesn't have any beta readers, so there might be typos, idioms wrongly used, and all that jazz.
> 
> This fic was written by a sleep deprived person at 2AM.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Thirteen was about to leave the hospital to attend a family meeting. She hadn’t been to one in over ten years, so she felt like she was being forced to go. Besides, some of her favorite cousins were going to be there, it couldn’t go too bad. Bag over her shoulder, scarf around her neck, she walked to the exit.

“Dr. Hadley.” Nope. She was exiting the hospital and not taking orders from anyone.

“Nurse Lucas.”

“I know you’re leaving, but could you just give this patient file to Dr. House?”

“Sure, no problem.”

Great. Well, at least she’d have an excuse to be late to a family reunion she didn’t really want to attend.

Even the holidays couldn’t take the electric buzz out of the hospital. Nurses ran from room to room, making sure the patients were comfortable. Doctors spent time doing tests, exams, and trying not to kill everyone. Well, this last one mainly applied to her, Foreman and Taub. It wouldn’t be good if House killed someone.

When she got to House’s office, she noticed no one was there. Well, the only way House would notice a new file was if it was smack in the middle of the big glass table. The dark outside was drowned by the lights on in the hallway, and a lit lamp next to the coffee maker.

“Hey,” a familiar voice said.

Why him? “Foreman? What are you still doing here?”

“Looking over some old patient files. You?”

“Just dropping a new patient file before heading home.”

A loud buzz sounded throughout the hospital. “Lockdown initiated. Please remain inside the room you’re currently in. You will be warned when you can leave the room.”

No. Not in a room with Foreman. Well, at least she had a really good excuse to miss the family reunion now.

She didn’t feel like turning on the lights, so she just pulled out a chair and sat next to Foreman. It was going to be a long time, so she might as well try to rest.

***

One hour passed by. Nothing. No one roamed the corridors. Elevators were empty. A silence hung over not only the room she was in, but the outside, too. There was no wind, and no animal dared to make a sound.

“Wanna do something?” Foreman asked. He put down the file he was reading and let his arms rest on the table.

“Like what?”

“Well, I heard you were pretty good at truth or dare.”

Thirteen blushed. Who had Wilson blabbed to? If Foreman knew, House definitely knew. Oh well. She leaned back in her chair and locked her fingers. “You could say that.”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes. I start. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Foreman removed his jacket, and Thirteen’s breath hitched. Usually, when the two of them were alone, removal of clothing meant something else.

“What’s the weirdest place where you’ve done it?”

“Oh. Did not know this was going to get sexual.”

“We might as well have some fun while we’re locked away.” She was sure she was about to have fun for the first time in weeks, in more ways than one.

“To answer your question, in a garden, next to a tree.”

“I remember that. Found splinters in my butt while taking a shower.” The pain came back for a few seconds, and she decided sitting on the floor against a cabinet would be a good idea. When Foreman saw what she did, he followed suit.

“My turn. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Take off your bra.”

“You’re getting kinky. Ok.”

In a few swift movements, including an expert throw, her bra was unclasped and lying on the table. “You?”

“Dare.”

***

“Let’s up the ante, this is getting boring,” Thirteen noted. They didn’t have access to House’s personal files, so the dares sucked. Foreman was also not good at coming up with spicy questions to ask.

“What are you thinking?” He was on the second cup of coffee, and she was still sipping on her first. If the coffee kept him awake, then so be it.

She fished a pair of dice from her bag and threw one at Foreman. “When it’s your turn, roll the dice. Pair number, truth. Odd number, take off a piece of clothing.”

“Woah. We’re in the hospital, you know we can’t do that.”

“We’ve been stuck here for three hours. They told us they were bringing food to those who were in the rooms, but they couldn’t do anything until morning. We have time.”

He contemplated her features for a few seconds. “Okay. The only thing I won’t remove is my underwear.”

“Damn it.”

***

Thirteen leaned against a cabinet, pulling her T-shirt over her underwear. In front of her, Foreman was also against a cabinet, resting in only his boxers.

“Okay. If I take any piece of clothing off right now, I’ll be sued for harassment,” he noted.

“This strip round went a bit too far, agreed. Although I don’t really feel like putting my clothes back on.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Good.”

They locked eyes. She was blushing like crazy. She’d lost most of her dignity in the stupid game they had just played, and she didn’t really feel like losing the rest. Her legs spread in front of her, tired of walking around all day.

Foreman dragged himself and leaned against a cabinet next to her. He probably didn’t notice, but she did. He’d looked her up and down multiple times that day, and she really wanted to make him go through with that invisible promise.

She felt a hand caress her leg, so she put her own over it. No locking eyes this time, because she was definitely going to lose the little dignity she had left if it happened.

“Thirteen?”

“Yeah?” Shit. Oh, well, she might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

“I’ve missed you.”

She rolled over so her legs were now straddling him. He pulled her in closer and their lips got together in a flash of color. The world still existed around them, but they could pretend it didn’t exist for a few minutes.

She rocked her hips against him, doing her best not to break the kiss. He grabbed her butt cheeks, pushing her even closer.

It felt amazing, and she had to admit, she really missed him.

A creaking door broke their moment. Foreman peaked around the cabinet, but he didn’t have to do it to guess who entered the office. By the sound of the cane, it definitely was House.

Right after Thirteen realized who was in the room, she regretted throwing her clothes around to places she couldn’t even reach.

The wooden cane started getting closer and closer, until a pair of legs was standing right in front of them.

“Wasn’t really expecting it here, but okay.”

“House, what are you doing here?”

“Unfortunately, not the same as you. I heard Thirteen had a new patient for me.”

“I looked for you, but I couldn’t find you, so I came to drop the file off just before the lockdown. Did you forget you are in a lockdown?”

“Apparently, you guys did.”

“Go away, House.”

“If you say so.”

The sound of the cane pounding on the floor slowly faded away, until there was no sign of it.

“Still in the mood?” he asked.

“Very.”

She jumped on top of him again, sucking on his neck. Her arms lay on his shoulders, clutching to his back.

“Can I throw your shirt away?” he asked.

“Please do.”


End file.
